


“It’s a good bath. I like it.” [Art]

by HanHathma



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:08:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanHathma/pseuds/HanHathma
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 14
Kudos: 208





	“It’s a good bath. I like it.” [Art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MistressKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Toss A Bone To Your Witcher](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22779109) by [MistressKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat). 



Inspired by Mistresskat's **excellent** fic.


End file.
